[unreadable] This application is to establish a Pharmacogenetics Core Laboratory for the GCRC at the Indiana University School of Medicine. The proposed core will be facilitated by the recent recruitment of a NIGMS funded Pharmacogenetics Research Network which provides a focus for pharmacogenetics at Indiana University Medical School that has that has historical strength in the field of genetics. In addition, the Division of Clinical Pharmacology has a pharmacogenetics course that will be integrated with the K-30 training program in clinical research at Indiana University and offered in the fall of 2003. This will introduce trainees to the more extensive program in pharmacogenetics available through the Division of Pharmacology as part of the T-32 funded program in Clinical Pharmacology. The proposed core will support and catalyze research currently being carried out in this emerging field; recruit young investigators attracted to genomic research; and serve as a training program in pharmacogenetics. Currently, 25 GCRC protocols supporting $4.9 million of NIH-funded research by 9 investigators have a pharmacogenetics component. The establishment of a GCRC pharmacogenetics core has the potential to support 50 GCRC protocols in 3 Departments and 5 Divisions of the Indiana University Medical Center. [unreadable] [unreadable] David Flockhart, MD, PhD, in the Division of Clinical Pharmacology, was recruited to Indiana University in 2000, having established a Pharmacogenetics Core Laboratory within the GCRC at Georgetown University Medical Center in 1998. This was the first such core within the GCRC program. The pharmacogenetics research group at Georgetown, including 8 faculty and staff and all core laboratory personnel, also moved to Indiana University. The group has been supplemented by new equipment and staff and by renovated space within the Division of Clinical Pharmacology. Indiana University represents a fertile academic environment for pharmacogenetic studies, being the only academic medical center in the state, and having a strong history in both genetics and clinical pharmacology. Indiana University Medical Center has established major genetic programs involving large patient populations which lend themselves to pharmacogenetic research embracing many disciplines. In addition, pharmacogenetics in cancer, psychiatry, and pediatrics have recently expanded, which is reflected by the support of the Cancer Center, Department of Psychiatry, and the Department of Pediatrics for this core application. [unreadable] [unreadable] In summary, the proposed core laboratory will function both as a key service facility to GCRC protocols and as a strong training program to attract young investigators to clinical research. [unreadable] [unreadable]